


Drunken Endeavors

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Crying, Danish, Drinking, Hannibal references, Italian, M/M, Madancy, Pet Names, Polyamory, Skype calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Mads gets absolutely hammered, and Skypes Hugh. Hugh has to come over and take care of the poor bastard.





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE look at these pictures before you read.
> 
> http://spacedogstrash.tumblr.com/post/162283695521

Hugh woke to his laptops familiar warping sound. He always left it open and running in case his wife wanted to video call. But it was three in the morning. Still, he groaned and threw the covers off. He walked to the laptop and blinked in the light, accepting the call without really looking to see who it was.

"Hughhhh!"

Hugh's jaw dropped. Mads was plastered, face in a big grin and bottle in his hand. He had on his ridiculous pink hoodie and his hair was a mess.

"You're shirtless!" He laughed, then burped loudly. He took another drink from the bottle and Hugh shook his head in disbelief.

"Mads... what did you do? You never get this drunk. What the hell are you drinking anyway?" Hugh asked. Mads giggled and tucked himself into his hoodie, pulling up the hood and hunching down until you could only see his eyes. He held two bottles over his head and laughed.

"I'm a stag- and you can't see me!"

"You look more like a pink turtle mate." Hugh chuckled. Mads popped his head back out and frowned, looking confused.

"Hvorfor ringede jeg til dig?" He slurred. He rubbed his face, and suddenly looked much more serious.

"Are you speaking Danish?" Hugh asked.

"Posso fare l'italiano se preferisci." Mads shot back. Hugh blanked.

"Something about Italians? Mads, why did you call?" Hugh asked.

"Yes, Hugh, min elskede, hvorfor ringede jeg til dig?" Mads repeated.

"Min- min els- elskede? Elskede? You say that to your wife on the phone, I've heard you. What does that mean?" Hugh asked, trying his best to pronounce the words.

"Jeg foretrækker at kalde dig "min skat", men du behøver ikke at vide det." 

"Min skat, I've heard that too. Mads do you need help? Were you trying to call your wife?" Hugh asked.

"No... you. Hugh. I worked up courage, to call you." He said finally. He took another sip of his drink and pulled out a cigarette, but it fell from his hands.

"Toilet!" He yelled. He sat there for a moment, staring blankly, before he bounded off screen and Hugh heard the tell tale sound of vomiting.

"Right, Mads, I'm on my way. Just stop drinking!" Hugh yelled.

"Thank-" Mads was cut off by another wave of nausea, and Hugh closed the laptop with a grimace. Right, to Mads' hotel.

* * *

When he arrived, Mads was nearly asleep at the toilet. Hugh sighed and flushed the toilet, startling Mads to wakefulness.

"Min elskede. You're here." Mads slurred.

"Mads, what happened? Why did you do this? You know it was quite funny at first, but not really now." Hugh said.

He put a hand on his shoulder, and Mads looked at it. Then he looked at Hugh's face, and reached out. Hugh though he was looking for something to grab hold of, but instead he gently took his face in his palm. It reminded Hugh of when they had filmed Hannibal, except this time the desperation was on Mads' face.

Before he knew what was happening, Mads was pulling him down, closer, and Hugh felt his heart lodge in his throat. He didn't pull away. He just waited to see what Mads would do. Then he did exactly what Hugh was expecting.

Mads pulled him down completely and kissed him. Hugh let him take control, sloppy as it was in his current state, and he put a hand on Mads' face too. All too suddenly, Mads shoved him away, and he fell back on the floor.

"One- one moment-" Mads said, before beginning to gag again. Hugh sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Alright, you've got the trash bin just there. Now just stay lying down. And no more drinking, and don't even go out for a smoke, because I'm not sure you wouldn't fall off the balcony." Hugh instructed. Mads nodded. He hadn't said anything since what happened in the bathroom.

Hugh sighed and rubbed his face. He was taken care of. He should leave. He should be walking towards the door now. He had a wife at home. And still, he was staring at those sad Danish eyes. He shook his head and turned away from the bed, so he couldn't see him. That was better. Clearer head. As he started to leave he heard a rough voice, and turned back around.

"What was that?"

"Stay. I spoke American English that time, I know I did." Mads grumbled. Hugh chuckled, because really, he wasn't sure he had.

"I- I really should go." Hugh said. He didn't want to, but he should.

"My wife knows Will. Galahad. Fucking- Hugh." Mads growled.

"You're still very drunk. You can't even say my name, you don't know what you're saying."

"I know enough. My wife knows, and you're wife knows-"

"Knows what?!" Hugh snapped suddenly. He didn't need this, he didn't need the older man getting his hopes up. Still, he waited for an answer.

"That we... I... desire you." Mads said finally. Hugh rushed to the side of the bed and grabbed him by his stupid hoodie.

"What are you doing? What have you done?!" Hugh demanded. His wife couldn't know, she would leave him and take their kid, he loved her-

"We all had a chat." Mads said, interrupting his thoughts. Hugh was stunned to silence. He just searched Mads' bleary eyes for answers.

"They know I have... wanted to have relations with you... for a long time." Mads said. Hugh swallowed hard and stepped back from the bed. He pulled out his phone and opened the messenger, sending his wife a text.

'Mads got hammered and kissed me.'

Her response was both quick and effective.

'Did he finally?! That's nice. Go back to bed sweetheart.'

Hugh walked to the bed and sat down on it, just so he wouldn't pass out. He must be dreaming. His wife was ok with this. But then, if he was dreaming, it must also be ok to stay with him. Just for the night.

"Mads, you... share the covers." Hugh said, crawling into the bed. He yanked them over a bit more towards him and just stared at Mads. He was grinning.

"What's that look for?"

"I've got Hugh Dancy in my bed."

"Oh, go the fuck to sleep Mads."

"I fancy Hugh Dancy."

"MADS."

* * *

When Hugh woke it was to an empty bed. He sat up and looked around, but Mads wasn't in the connecting bathroom. In fact, there was no sound in the hotel room. Then he heard a groan, and mumbled curse, and it confirmed he was at least still there.

Hugh got up quietly and tiptoed to the door, looking out into the connecting living room. Mads was laying on the couch with his blue sunglasses on, rubbing his forehead. His eyes must have been closed under them, because he didn't greet him. Hugh just watched him, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting. Finally Mads jumped out of his skin.

"Fuck! You're like a little mouse!" Mads swore. He sat up and held his stomach.

"More of a musling." He commented under his breath.

"Yeah, and what does that mean?"

"You don't need to know." Mads said. Hugh sighed and sat down next to him on the couch. They weren't touching like they usually would be, bumping knees and shoulders. If fact, Mads was keeping his distance.

"Do you remember... anything?" Hugh started.

"Not a lot. Bits and pieces." Mads said. They were silent again, and Hugh worked up the courage.

"Do you remember-"

"Yes." Mads cut him off. He took his sunglasses off and buried his face in his hands.

Hugh wasn't sure what to do. Mads remembered, and all he seemed to be doing was regretting it. Hugh considered giving him an out. He thought about saying it was a drunken mistake, and leaving the hotel right then, no questions asked, but then he looked back at Mads. He was shaking.

"Mads? Mads, what's wrong, are you going to be sick?" Hugh asked.

"No."

His reply was wet and croaky, and Hugh realized with horror he was crying. He'd only ever seen Mads cry in films, never in his life had he expected to see him cry like this. Hungover, in his stupid pink hoodie, in front of him.

"Mads, don't-"

"Go! Just... you can go." Mads said. Hugh put a hand on his back carefully.

"Hugh, don't. I remember after I vomited. You weren't happy. You got angry. You can go, and we won't speak of this again." Mads said. Which is what Hugh had thought of before. But he couldn't do that now.

"I'm not going anywhere." Hugh said.

"Then what are you going to do, min elskede?" 

Hugh thought about it. He thought about how his wife had reacted. He thought about about Mads lips on his. He thought about all the things they had done together over the years, and how happy he had been. How unsatisfied he had been at times. How he had wanted, and shoved those thoughts away.

"Well first I think I'm going to kiss you."

"Excuse me?" Mads said, looking up in disbelief.

Hugh took the opportunity to grab his face and kiss him properly. He tasted god awful but he just deepened the kiss, and Mads melted. His hands felt Mads' tear stained face become wetter and he pushed him backwards, laying on top of him. Finally Mads started responding in time with him, leaning into the kisses and grabbing at Hughs shirt.

When they broke apart, Mads was at a loss for words, mouth opening and closing. Hugh chuckled and leaned his forehead against the other mans.

"I think the second thing I'm going to do is demand to know what "min elskede" means." Hugh said. Mads swallowed hard and nodded, composing himself.

"My love. It's- it's Danish- for my love." Mads admitted. Hugh bit his lip and nodded.

"Ok... and your wife really was ok ok with this?" Hugh questioned.

"Yes, she's heard of american polyamorous."

"Polyamory?"

"Yes, that." Mads said. Hugh smiled a bit. Of course that's what they had talked about. And of course his perfect, cheeky wife hadn't told him a word about it, waiting for Mads to make a move.

"I didn't understand half of what you said last night. Something about Italian, or Italians?"

"I was... showing off."

"And "min skat". I've heard that before, but I don't have a clue what it means." Hugh said. Mads cast his eyes away, and Hugh kissed his lips again. He blushed.

"My treasure. I- I called you my treasure." Mads admitted. He waited for laughter, and got exactly that. Hugh laughed and pulled away, moving so he could lay with his head on Mads chest.

"Treasure? I've been called much worse. That's what got you flustered?" Hugh questioned. Mads cracked a smile.

"A little." He admitted. Hugh laughed again and sighed, listening to Mads' heart beat in his chest. It was a bit fast.

"What now?" He asked.

"Well... as soon as I work through this hangover I'll have to call my wife. Tell her I almost died of alcohol poisoning and then you kissed me." Mads said.

"Hey, you kissed me first!" Hugh said quickly.

"Noted. We'll see how the story goes."

"You fucker!"

"Min skat." Mads said back charmingly. Hugh sighed, and laid back down.

"Why don't we just rest for a little longer? Right here." Hugh suggested. He found Mads' hand and entwined their fingers, and Mads put his other hand around Hugh's back.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Mads agreed.

Before he completely drifted off, Mads pressed a kiss to Hughs curly hair. Hugh hummed and nuzzled into his stupid pink hoodie further.


	2. The Translations

Danish:  
Hvorfor ringede jeg til dig?  
Why did I call you?

Italian:  
Posso fare l'italiano se preferisci.  
I can do Italian if you prefer.

Danish:  
Min elskede  
My love

Danish:  
Jeg foretrækker at kalde dig "min skat", men du behøver ikke at vide det.  
I'd prefer to call you "my treasure", but you don't need to know that.

Danish:  
Musling  
Small cute mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Never written Madancy, hope it was readable and slightly accurate! For more trash look up the keywords "Mads mikkelsen pink hoodie".


End file.
